Shooting Stars
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: It's a warm summer night and Italy has a surprise for Germany.


"Germany! Germany!"

Germany heard Italy approaching and had just enough time to brace himself before the excited Italian launched himself into his arms.

"Germany," Italy sighed, nuzzling his head into the Germany's chest.

"Good…evening, Italy," Germany said stiffly, glancing around discreetly to make sure that his brother was nowhere in sight. He was tired of the constant leering and teasing Prussia gave him. No matter how many times Germany told him to leave him and Italy alone, that nothing was happening or would _ever_ happen between them, especially with him in the room, Prussia would just laugh and plop down on a nearby chair to watch. It was rather unnerving to Germany, and the best way to stop his night from being ruined was to just avoid Prussia entirely.

Italy jumped back from Germany, expertly maneuvering his hand into Germany's. "Let's go for a walk!"

"But, it's dark out." The tugging on his hand was stronger than Germany had ever given Italy credit for.

Laughing, Italy guided Germany out of the house. "Lighten up, Germany! Be spontaneous! It's so nice out. It's all warm and clear and we can see the stars!"

Sighing, Germany let himself be led outside, knowing that giving Italy free rein do as he pleased would be better easier than arguing. Besides, they probably wouldn't be going too far, given how easily distracted Italy could be; chances were they would be back at Germany's house for pasta within a half hour.

"Hey, Germany, have you ever just sat around and watched the stars before?" Italy asked a few minutes later, still leading the way.

"No," Germany said quietly. Why would he? Prussia always found things like that to be boring, so Germany never had the opportunity as a child. When he was older, his bosses always had him running around doing paperwork. When would he have had the time?

"Aww. It's a lot of fun!" Italy increased his pace, Germany, surprisingly, stumbled to up. "I used to do it all the time with Galileo. You know how he discovered those moons surrounding Jupiter?"

Germany nodded, but Italy continued on, still looking determinedly forward.

"Well, you know Callisto? I discovered that! Of course, since I looked like a kid, no one would believe me so Galileo took the credit. But that was fine with me! Oh, look, we're here." Italy tugged on Germany's arm again, leading him into a park.

"Italy, I don't think the park is still open."

Italy laughed and continued pulling Germany into the park. "It's fine. I already talked to the owner. She said she was fine with it so long as we cleaned up after ourselves," he said absently, seemingly looking for something in the distance. "Ah, over there!"

Germany stopped suddenly, noticing where Italy was pointing. "Italy…is that a blanket? With pasta? Did you plan this?"

"Maybe~" Italy sang, plopping down and pulling Germany with him. "Do you know what today is?" He asked, pulling open the container of pasta.

"Tuesday?"

Italy let out a gasp, allowing the pasta land on the plate with a splat. "You…forgot?" He sounded as if on the verge of tears.

"…The fourteenth?" Germany tried again, wincing when the Italian burst into tears. What was so significant about today? The fourteenth of…July? "Our one year anniversary?" He ventured. Had it really been one year since they'd started dating?

Italy beamed at him, tears still drying on his face. "You didn't forget!" Quickly, he sat up on his knees, giving Germany a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Remember? One year ago today, you tried proposing again. I told you that I wanted to try dating, remember?"

Germany nodded, feeling his cheeks beginning to flush in embarrassment at the memory. How could he have forgotten that? It had been another warm summer night, much like this one. France helped him get a reservation at one of the nicest Italian restaurants and had given him tips on how to act (canceling out pretty much everything he had ever read in that book with Austria). Prussia tried to teach him "awesome" lessons, but Spain, in a rare moment of intuition, had dragged him away, telling Germany to pay attention to France for once.

Germany followed France's directions, only to have Italy laugh and tell him to act like himself. When he finally got around to proposing again, Italy sadly shook his head and suggested they should try dating, first. Then, with a quick kiss, he went back to talking about the pasta. At least that night hadn't ended in disaster like a certain Valentine's Day…

"Germany?"

The addressed Nation cleared his throat, focusing on Italy. "Right. I remember. I'm…sorry, I didn't get you anything."

Italy laughed, forgetting the pasta, and instead decided to snuggle against Germany. "You're out here with me, silly. This is the perfect present."

Germany's blush intensified, and he cleared his throat again, adjusting himself so that Italy was comfortable. His efforts were pointless, however, since Italy sat up straight, pointing to the sky. "Look! There's the first shooting star! Oh, what to wish for? What are you going to wish for Germany?"

"I—"

"You know what I'm going to wish for? I'm going to wish for us to always be happy and together. And for endless pasta! Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

Germany nodded, a chuckle escaping him. "That sounds wonderful, Italy. But will it come true if you tell me your wish?"

Italy looked momentarily stricken, but his smile was quick to return. "Of course it will, if I believe! Besides, there are going to be plenty of shooting sta—there's another one! Quick, make a wish!"

This went on for some time, but after a certain point, Germany noticed that Italy had fallen quiet. When a couple more meteors flew by and there was still no word, he looked down to find that Italy had fallen asleep, his head leaning against Germany's shoulder. Smiling softly, Germany bent forward and gave him a kiss on top of his head. "Good night, Italy."

The two Nations stayed like that during the night, neither moving until dawn, when Germany reluctantly woke the sleeping Italy. They had to get back home before anyone else awoke…but that didn't mean they couldn't watch another meteor shower in the future. Together.


End file.
